


Welcome Addition

by hopelessromantic1352



Series: Welcome Addition [1]
Category: Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22149292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelessromantic1352/pseuds/hopelessromantic1352
Summary: The Hunt's have been married for six months, but something comes unexpectedly for the two of them. How will they handle it?
Relationships: Thomas Hunt/Main Character, Thomas Hunt/Main Character (Red Carpet Diaries), dad!Hunt x mc
Series: Welcome Addition [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594231
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The Hunt's have been married for six months, but something comes unexpectedly for the two of them. How will they handle it?

* * *

Her diamond ring sparkles under the fluorescent light in their master bathroom. It distracts her, capturing her attention while her mind spins out of control with different outcomes of his possible reactions. 

_ Will he think it’s too soon? _

_ It is too soon, isn’t it? _

They’ve only been married for six months and he had said earlier, children were something he would want, but further down the road.

One of her hand grips the positive test tightly as her head falls down, tears streaming down her cheeks, and suddenly, the front door closes. Thomas is home. Her trembling hands begin wiping at her eyes and cheeks, but she knows it’s useless. He always knows when something is wrong, so she pushes herself up and shuts the light off in the bathroom as she walks out.

“Stephanie?” His deep voice travels through their home, drowning out the sound of Christmas music in the living room, echoing through her ears as her heart beat wildly in her chest.

“In the bedroom.” She curses all the emotion that is evident in her voice when she calls out to him, but sits on the edge of the bed while she waits for him, the test still in her hand.

Stephanie is still wearing the same tank top and shorts Thomas left her in this morning when she woke up ill. But her face didn’t reflect someone not feeling well physically, but rather an emotional toll beginning inside her. Her eyes are red and swollen, her cheeks streaked with dried tear tracks, and in her hand, something is held tightly. He approaches her slowly and he can see her bottom lip trembling simply at the sight of him.

“Is… everything alright?” Unsure of what is causing her this evident pain, and what he fears is distrust in him, he stops an arms length away from her, his eyes softened and showing, clearly, the worry inside him.

She bites her lip and looks down, uncurling her hand and holding it up to him as the test rests in the palm of her hand. The result shows clearly and his eyes widen when they see the object she held before him. Hesitantly, he reaches out, taking it and his eyes move to the result on the display screen.

“You… this…” His voice cracks and he covers his mouth with a hand while he kneels in front of her. As he looks up to her, he whispers. “We’re pregnant?”

Her curly hair bounces as she nods, her hands cup his face gently. “I know you weren’t ready, we were going to wait, but… I want this child, Thomas. With you.”

He chokes out a single sob as his head tilts down. He drops the test and wraps his hands around her wrists gently, holding her hands against his cheeks while he releases heavy breaths as he works to calm himself. She rubs her thumbs across his stubbled cheeks comfortingly as her tears fall again. 

After long moments of silence between them, he looks up. Two pairs of glistening, red eyes meet and he breaks out into a broad smile.

As he speaks, his voice his deeper and hoarser, but still somehow holding a newfound gentleness. “I would like for our family to grow and this child is the start of a life full of immense joy.”

Without any sense of hesitation, she falls to her knees in front of him and wraps her arms around his neck while her face is buried in his chest. He pulls her flush with him as his face pressed into her neck and he smiles against her skin. After some time, she pulls back to look at him. She kisses his forehead softly, moving to his left cheek, then right, then to his nose and finally meets his lips in a sweet, loving embrace. As he pulls back, he presses his forehead to hers and stares into her sparkling blue eyes as one of his hands presses against her stomach.

“I love both of you more than I could ever express.”

Stephanie closes her eyes at the thought of Thomas holding their baby and caring for their child. Teaching them about classic films, showing them his and her films when they get old enough, taking them on sets to watch Thomas or Stephanie work. She can already imagine his frown when their child expresses their interest in a blockbuster movie like Star Wars or The Avengers. While that thought nearly makes her laugh, picturing how gentle and caring he will be when he holds them for the first time warms her heart. 

When she opens her eyes, he can see all the love they hold. “I love you too, and I know they will love you even more.”

***

After the holidays and breaking the news to their family, Thomas and Stephanie began preparations for their child. At eight weeks, they saw their baby for the first time and they both cried in front of Stephanie’s doctor. As Thomas held her hand, he kissed the back of it as he whispered against her skin.

“They are beautiful.”

The two could hardly wait to get home and celebrate  _ privately,  _ and they did just that, late into the evening.

As time continued to pass, the two were basking in the happiness their child has brought them, but as it hit the eighteen week mark, they began to hesitate in learning the gender yet.

“Maybe we could enlist Addi to throw a gender reveal party.” At his groan, she sighed and quickly continued on. “You really want to wait until I’m all sweaty and exhausted to find out if we’re having a girl or boy?”

He chuckles at her and comes up behind her while she finishes putting some earrings on. His hands rest on the small bump of her stomach and she relaxes back into his chest. “If Miss Sinclaire would be willing to hold an elegant event to reveal our child’s gender, then perhaps I would be willing to approve that.”

“Ok then, I’ll tell her to throw a party worthy of Thomas Hunt and his child.” She giggles as he presses his fingers into her sides playfully. “I don’t think I can wait five months not knowing what they are.”

“It is decided, Miss Sinclaire may plan a… party for us to reveal our child’s gender.” He plants a kiss on the curve of her neck before pulling back and extending his hand for her to take. “Ready?”

At her nod, they head out of the house and he assists her into his car before he got into the driver’s side. After the drive to the doctor’s, they walk inside, hand in hand. As they get escorted to a room, Thomas keeps his arm wrapped around her waist, keeping her close before he helps her sit on the bed in the middle of the room. He stays standing next to her, a hand on her thigh as they wait in silence, both buzzing with excitement on the inside.

He could hardly wait to see their child again and he so badly wanted to know their gender. He is grateful that his bride convinced him to allow Addison to hold a gender reveal party. He never knew the love he could hold for someone he had not met yet, for someone who at the first glimpse, had already stolen his heart.

When the doctor arrives, Stephanie informs her of any changes she’s had physically and emotionally before the woman has her lay back. She pulls the young actress’s shirt up and presses the cool probe to her slightly protruding belly. 

The image of their little baby in black and white shows up on the screen and Thomas feels his eyes begin to sting and a small smile tugs on his lips. Stephanie takes his hand, smiling at seeing his pure happiness of witnessing their little one moving slightly.

“They look great. They’re growing and healthy.” She shuts the machine off after the picture is taken and turns to the couple. “Now you two want me to put the sex in an envelope and not tell you. You’re sure?”

Thomas looks to Stephanie, nearly asking if they could simply be told, but her excitement made him pause, allowing her to speak first.

“I think so. My best friend really wants to throw a reveal party for us.”

Thomas nods, reminding himself they will find out in the next few days and he squeezes her hand.

“Alright then, I’ll get the envelope and you two can be on your way.”

When the doctor shuts the door behind her, Stephanie sits up and wraps her arms around Thomas as he steps closer to her.

“I can’t wait to hold them.”

He can hear the smile in her voice while her face is pressed against his chest and his heart skips in excitement.

“Neither can I.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, fluff, fluff. But, also pregnancy hormones. We all should take that as a warning lol. Enjoy!

* * *

Thomas tightens his tie while Stephanie looks at her reflection in the mirror. Both frown, but he speaks first as he sits on the edge of their bed to put his shoes on.

“I agreed for Ms. Sinclaire to hold an event for us and our child, but I am perplexed and rather annoyed as to why she would take our home over and lock us in our room. With the blinds drawn.”

He finishes tying his shoelaces and turns when his wife doesn’t say anything. The silence worries him and then he sees her hand on her stomach while she turns, looking at her body closely. The small bump is obvious and growing as each day goes on, but Thomas swears she has never looked as stunning as now. She literally glows, her eyes bright and her smile full of warmth.

“Stephanie, what is the matter?” As he moves to her side, she steps away, keeping her face turned away from him. Stunned, he stands where he is, unmoving.

She continues ignoring him, walking into their closet. He can hear hangers shuffling, clothes being moved around restlessly and then a loud groan. Seconds later, his custom dress shirts start flying out of the small room, landing on the hardwood floor of their room. His eyes widen before he scowls while he paces towards her, dodging a shirt as he steps into the walk in closet with her.

“Stephanie Hunt, I suggest you tell me why you are destroying my area of the closet before I am forced to drag you out of here in order to protect my clothing.”

His bride glares directly at him and reaches for another one of his shirts, but he’s just as quick, gripping her wrist in a gentle, yet firm hold.

“Thomas, let go.” She struggles against him, but he is unrelenting, keeping her hand in place away from the hanger.

The director wraps an arm around her growing waist and guides her around the clothes on the floor, leading her to the bed and motions her to sit on the edge as he does. She stays standing, crossing her arms and turning away from him instead. Thomas sighs deeply, pinching the bridge of his nose as he collects his thoughts. He cannot allow anger to rise because he knows this is most likely the pregnancy hormones causing whatever is going on. But, what is going on?

“Please inform me of the reasoning behind tearing into our closet.”

“You have too many clothes.”

The sharp tone in her voice doesn’t even register with him. It’s the statement that finally triggers him. He stands and steps directly in front of her, lowering his face towards her so he can stare into her eyes, their noses nearly brushing at the close proximity.

“ _ I  _ have too many clothes?” His jaw clenches, his dark, intense eyes boring into hers. “Your clothing and shoes take up the entirety of the closet! I have a small portion in comparison to you and you have the audacity to say that  _ I have too many clothes? _ ”

His voice has raised an octave, the usual deep, settling sound higher than she is used to startles her. She immediately drops her head in shame, backing down as she realizes how selfish she’s being. The tears come too easily and begin flooding down her face, sobs wracking her body and with another sigh, he stands to wrap her in a comforting embrace. He holds her, rubbing her back gently while she tries to get control of her emotions. Her slender fingers grip at the lapels of his jacket as she buries her face against his chest, not caring about the mess she’s making of his shirt or her makeup. After a few minutes, she finally collects herself and pulls back to look up at him apologetically.

“I am so sorry, that was… I didn’t mean that. These hormones-- I…” She shakes her head, blushing lightly as she looks away.

His hand reaches under her chin, a finger pushing it up so she has to look at him. His face has softened, the anger gone, replaced with love and care as he looks down at her with worry.

  
  


“What started all this?” His voice has lowered as well, the depth of it holding its usual warmth when he’s with her in private.

Stephanie takes a deep breath, her sparkling sapphire eyes still shining from her previous tears as she looks up at him, the blush deepening as each second passes.

“Nothing looks good on me. I’ve tried on every dress I have, everything I have in our closet, but nothing looks good. I’m getting fatter. My eyes have these bags under them, my breasts are huge compared to how they used to be, and I have these stupid mood swings.” Another tear rolls down her cheek, she wipes it away quickly and shakes her head while she breathes out a laugh. “Ridiculous hormones.”

He cannot fathom what he is hearing is what she actually thinks. His dark brows draw together. “You cannot actually believe that.”

“Thomas, look at me.” She steps back and holds her arms out, motiong at her body.

“I have.” He steps back to her, a hand cupping her cheek softly as the other goes to her belly. “You take my breath away each time I see a glimpse of you. You are carrying a child made from our love, that love radiates through you and I have never seen you as beautiful as now. You should understand that I fall more deeply in love with you each day I wake up with you in my arms knowing I’m holding my family.”

Throughout his short speech, her tears began to build up again and at the end, they finally begin falling once more. She wipes at her eyes furiously, sniffing while he caresses the baby bump and her cheek, softly smiling at her. He’d never felt as much love as he does now. Love he didn’t realize he could ever hold for two people. His family. His chest swells with pride as he looks down at his bride with love. He leans down, kissing the shell of her ear before he whispers against it quietly.

“You are a stunning mother.”

She slaps his chest softly, sniffing again. “Stop it, I don’t want to cry anymore.”

When he chuckles, the deep rumble warms her and she wraps her arms around his waist, needing to hold him while she presses her cheek to his chest. He begins rubbing her back in silence and looks around at his shirts littering the floor.

As if reading his thoughts, she speaks up, mumbled by his chest. “I’ll clean those up. But, I think you might need one.” She pulls back and looks at his white shirt stained with mascara.

He nods and cups her cheek once more, smiling so widely the corner of his eyes crinkle. “I love you both beyond words.”

Stephanie swears she will never get used to seeing that smile from him, but she matches it and leans up, kissing him sweetly before she pulls back and begins to lean down to pick up his scattered clothing. 

“We love you, too. I know this baby loves you beyond words because they get really excited when you’re around.”

He smirks and picks up most of the hangers with shirts, taking the ones she’d already grabbed from her and he takes them to the closet, hanging them up again. He smooths them out before he takes a white one off the hanger and carries it with him into the bedroom. He lays it across their bed before he slips his jacket off and begins unbuttoning the stained shirt. His fingers are nimble and efficient in their work as he stares at Stephanie. He sees her eyes following his movements, her breathing hitching subtly at every new inch of his exposed chest and he steps closer to her.

“If the child truly does grow excited when I am near, they must get that from you.” 

Without any hesitation, she reaches forward with both hands and places them on his chest, sighing as her palms meet his warm skin. “We get excited for two completley different reasons, Mr. Hunt, but yeah, they probably do get it from me.”

Another chuckle erupts from his chest and he slips the mussed shirt off, allowing her to trail her soft hands over his toned body. He fights every urge and want to ravish her right now, forcing his hands to stay at his side while she continues her exploration.

“Mrs. Hunt, I believe it would be best to wait to celebrate until we’ve learned our child’s gender.” He smirks at her despondent huff, “You are the one who asked Ms. Sinclaire for this party.”

“Fine.” As soon as her hands leave his skin, he misses the warmth from them, but soon she’s moving away to reapply her makeup.

***

Thomas could not believe that Addison actually achieved an air of elegance he could approve of. She’d lined their backyard with tables, alternating between light pink and light blue tablecloths. Groups of pink and blue balloons also adorn the yard while silver accents the decorations. The colors are not overdone, nothing is overbearing and she was beyond ecstatic when he gave his version of a compliment to her. So much so, she ran off and began talking excitedly with Matt, gripping his hand and arm. Thomas arches an eyebrow and turns to Stephanie who is looking around in awe.

“Is Ms. Sinclaire pursuing Rodriguez?”

“Huh?” Her gaze follows his to where Addi is held close to Matt. “Oh, yeah. They’ve been going out for quite awhile.”

Before Thomas could push for more information as to why he’d not been informed of that, Addison goes to the front of the party, tapping a spoon against her champagne glass to capture the party guest’s attention.

“Thank you everyone for coming to the Hunt’s gender reveal!” Her bright smile widens when friends and colleagues of Thomas and Stephanie’s begin to cheer. “I’ve been holding this secret in for days and it’s really starting to take its toll on me, so I think I’m ready, as are the parent’s, to find out the gender. So without further ado, please turn your attention to the big screen we’ve set up at the back of the yard.”

Everyone turns to look towards the back of the yard at the large screen Addison has set up. A vintage film countdown appears on the screen. A three shows up, then switches to a two, and finally a one until all of Stephanie and some of Thomas’ close friends appear. They are on a set, a green screen behind them with no background and Addison steps forward from the group. Behind her, Matt, Ryan, Chris, and Holly stand with large cards. The cards have both pink and blue designs on them, not giving away any hint as to the gender.

“Hi everyone! We’re here on set preparing to share the exciting news of Thomas and Steph’s beautiful baby’s gender.” Addison steps back between Matt and Ryan, holding her card forward as she prepares to flip it. 

She glances at the group of friends as they start counting together.

“1… 2… 3!”

The cards all flip on the screen while the background of the green screen morphes into a dark sky being illuminated by pink fireworks. As Thomas and Stephanie read out the cards, she starts laughing as tears stream down her cheeks and she covers her mouth while she leans her head onto Thomas’ arm. He feels his lips turning upwards and he reaches over to his pregnant wife, grabbing her hand as her laughing causes him to chuckle.

Matt’s card says “It’s a…” while the rest of the cards spell out "girl".

“It’s a girl.” Stephanie reads it out, beyond excited, her voice cracking while she wipes her eyes. “Thomas, we’re having a little girl.”

He nods once, turning and embracing her while he buries his face in the crook of her neck. His eyes well up with tears as his emotions are overwhelmed. The two cling to each other while their friends clap and cheer around them, celebrating the life of the little Hunt coming into the world soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two are really excited for their daughter’s arrival, but something unexpected happens.

Her hands protectively cover her large belly as she lies on their bed in the master. Thomas has taken a break from filming and most work as Stephanie is getting closer, their child’s arrival is nearing, and he has become more protective than he was at the beginning. 

Being seven months along has kept Stephanie in resting mode. She has been especially sore and fatigued so Thomas has suggested she stay in bed. Although his bride was hesitant, he pointed out rest is important for their daughter and Stephanie herself. 

But, staying in bed most days has begun driving her crazy. She tries to watch tv, movies, or even sports, but nothing helps ease the boredom. She groans and shuts the television off, pushing the covers off of her. Slowly, she slides out of the bed, standing straight and she winces slightly at the soreness in her ankles and back. 

The walk downstairs is made in slow steps, her hand grips the railing as she makes her way down in search of Thomas. Or food. She hasn’t decided which yet, but once she gets to the foot of the stairs, her lower back flares up with some pain and a quiet groan escapes her. Her hands rest on her belly while she walks, and she pats it gently.

“I cannot wait to meet you, sweetheart.” 

Thomas had heard her coming down the stairs and as he walked out to find her, he heard talking to their daughter. He follows her into the kitchen silently, watching as she begins to search the refrigerator and cabinets for something to eat. 

His lips quirk up, eyes lighting with amusement as she holds her belly with one hand and the other closes a cupboard door. She whispers something and rubs her stomach before she turns and sees Thomas smiling at her. 

“How long have you been there?” Although she tries to look at him sternly, her mouth breaks out into a wide smile and she beams at him. 

As he begins to walk towards her, she allows herself to drink in his casual appearance. Of course, his casual is still an impeccable look, but his designer jeans and typical white button up are relaxed with his sleeves rolled up below his elbows and the two top buttons are undone, revealing a bit of his toned chest. His hair is slightly mussed, no doubt from cuddling with Stephanie earlier in the day, but the few strands of black hair falling down on his forehead accentuates his handsome features. 

“I had the desire to observe my radiant wife who is carrying our daughter. Do you have an objection?”

When he reaches her, one hand holds her cheek while the other rests on her belly, caressing it lovingly as he stares into her brilliant, sparkling blue eyes. It’s as if he captures her full focus by his simple, loving touch and stare. 

“Never.” Her hand covers his that is on her belly and she feels their daughter moving, causing both parents to smile at each other. “Looks like she loves her daddy already.”

Thomas has to clear his throat, feeling an overwhelming emotion weighing him down and threatening to break through his typical demeanor before he speaks. His newly hoarse voice holds all the emotion stirring inside him and Stephanie gives him a warm smile, rubbing the back of his hand. 

“She seems quite excited for us to all be together.”

His voice is heavy with love and he leans down to kiss Stephanie softly. She gently grabs onto his shirt and holds him close, savoring the caressing of his tender lips against hers. Just as she begins to deepen the kiss, a dull pain radiates in her belly and it feels as though it is crushing her from the inside, causing her to tighten her grip on his shirt. She pulls away, gasping and closing her eyes. She whimpers when she bites her bottom lip. Thomas moves his hands up to her cheeks, looking at her with concern, his voice edged with tension.   
  


“What is it?”

She can’t answer, feeling as though the breath has been knocked out of her and he tilts her head up, trying to get her focus on him.   
  


“My love, I need to know what is wrong.” His deep voice is shaking with worry, his hands, which are holding her face, tremble slightly.

When the contraction finally passes she takes a deep breath in, loosening her grip on his shirt and she looks up at him with a rueful smile.

“Sorry, it was a contraction. It was… I’m fine.”

Hearing that, his eyes widen and she can see an unfamiliar panic settle within him urging her to try and calm him. Her hands rub his chest soothingly.

“Thomas, Dr. Stewart warned the Braxton Hicks contractions could start, she said not to worry as long as they don’t intensify.” 

“You could not speak, are you certain it was nothing serious?” 

His bride nods and opens her mouth to respond, but she is hit with another contraction, this one causing her to double over and cry out. Thomas immediately moves to her side and wraps his strong arm around her, supporting her as he begins to walk her to the couch in their living room. She feels her belly tighten again and instinctively, she grips his hand harder, clenching her teeth until it finally passes. 

He sits her down, leaving her side to get his phone. 

“Thomas.” Her voice is filled with an anxiousness and she has tears filling her eyes. 

“I am calling your doctor.” Although he tries to stay calm, he knows his own worry is evident. 

Her hands tremble in her lap and she begins to chew on her bottom lip, taking deep, steadying breaths in and out. Somehow, Stephanie knows something is wrong. Something doesn’t feel right. Then, another contraction hits. One of her hands presses against her belly while the other digs into the leather couch. Her nails scrape the material away, the dark brown embedding itself under her fingernails. 

Although her ears are ringing, she can hear Thomas’ voice clearly. He moves into the living room, standing in front of her and he places a hand on the top of her head, trying to comfort her. 

“Yes… Yes, another contraction started.” He presses his hand to the back of her head, bringing her forward so she can rest her forehead against his abdomen. “Understood. Thank you.”

The pain and tension in her stomach subsides, so she pulls back and looks up at him when he slips his phone into his pocket. Her eyes hold unshed tears and he has to tighten his jaw to keep from breaking down in front of her. He never truly realized how painful it is to see his love hurting. 

“I am taking you in. The doctor has concerns.”

He helps her to her feet, steadily holding her as she holds onto him as though he is a lifeline. They walk to the front door and Thomas kneels, grabbing her some comfortable slip-on shoes. He assists her in putting them on and then stands again, grabbing his keys and wallet before they head out the door. 

Halfway to the hospital, another contraction hits, but even harder than the others. Her hand grabs his in a vice-like grip and she gasps, looking at him with wide eyes. When he glances at her, her tears fall easily and he continuously glances at her and the road. 

“Stephanie, darling, what is it?”

She shifts uncomfortably in her seat, biting her lip to will herself to keep from crying. At the lack of a response, Thomas begins to pull over, but she shakes her head. 

“My water just broke.” 

“You’re only seven months along, how can—“ He trails off when he feels her hand tighten around his. 

A sob racks her body at the intensity of this contraction, causing his foot to press into the gas pedal with more force. The hospital is close. He begins to map out how far they are. Only five more minutes. 

At the sound of another cry from his beloved, he clenches his jaw and brings her hand to his lips as he runs a red light. He was in no mindset to obey traffic laws currently, not when his wife and daughter could be in danger. 

Finally, he gets them to the hospital. As he parks at the emergency doors, two nurses are waiting for them with a gurney. He swallows at the sight, but quickly parks and shuts his car off, moving to the passenger side. When he opens the doors, the two young nurses hurry over. They move to help Stephanie up, but he keeps them back with a motion of his hand and a fierce scowl. 

Thomas leans down and gently gathers his crying love into his arms. He kisses her forehead and sets her down on the mobile bed before hurrying to shut the passenger door and locking the car. Once he is by her side, holding her hand, the nurses hurry inside. He can hear them speaking, asking questions, but his mind is too focused on Stephanie. He cannot even look away. 

“Mr. Hunt! I need you to focus for one second.”

The younger brunette pulls him out of his mind with her sharp tongue. He looks over at her as they hurry down the halls. 

“When did these contractions start?”

As he recalls the events leading up to her water breaking, he doesn’t even realize that they’ve made it to a room. He moves to pick her up and transfer her to the real hospital but the nurses wave him off. Taking a few steps back, he hears her voice, strained and breathless. 

“Thomas, please don’t leave.”

When the gurney is removed, Thomas is next to his wife in a second. He picks her hand up, caressing the back of it. Tears are streaming down her cheeks again and he wipes as many away as he can. 

“I’m scared. I don’t want to… I’m not ready to…”

He hushes her with a kiss, feeling her relax when his lips continue to brush hers. But he has to pull back. 

“You will not leave me. Neither will our daughter.” His fingers slide across her sweat-glistening forehead to push some hair away. “I will be by your side and you will be alright.”

At her nod, he kisses her softly once more before standing at her side again. A cry rings out when another contraction hits and he looks at the doorway, ready to yell for someone to help, but just as he opens his mouth, three figures come rushing in. The two same nurses and Stephanie’s doctor. 

“Mr. and Mrs. Hunt, I hope you’re both holding up ok. These are Nurses Stevenson and Hatfield, they’ll be assisting me today.” 

Thomas watches as Doctor Ortega settles herself on a stool near the end of the bed. The brunette nurse, who dons the name tag Stevenson, shuts the door while Nurse Hatfield begins to help Stephanie out of her clothes and into a gown. And despite the urges, his resilient wife refuses an epidural. Even though he knows how much pain she has been in already. 

Throughout the process to prepare for his daughter’s very early arrival, the contractions became more consistent and even more intense. Doctor Ortega has been encouraging Stephanie to push when needed and she uses Thomas’ hand as leverage. With each push, she grits her teeth and her nails dig into the back of his hand. 

“I see the head, Mrs. Hunt. She’s close. Give me one big push. Mr. Hunt, maybe try and help her a little.”

He stutters as he looks from the doctor to Stephanie, unsure how he can help but his wife just squeezes his hand. His instincts kick in, his protectiveness coming through, so he places a hand on the back of her neck, massaging it as he kisses the back of her hand again, speaking sweet things into her ear until another contraction hits. 

“Now, Mrs. Hunt.”

A scream escapes her lips as the death grip tightens on Thomas more. His eyes stay on her face, noticing all the tension in her jaw as the muscles tighten and the red color splashing across her skin. The sweat beading on her flushed skin slowly rolls down her forehead. But a wailing cry, in an undeniable unique voice that no doubt sounds familiar somehow, comes from the foot of the bed. 

Stephanie slumps back into the bed, completely exhausted, but her eyes search for the source of the cries frantically. 

“Would the father like to cut the cord?” 

Dr. Ortega holds their daughter and after Thomas kisses his wife’s forehead, he moves to their child as she cries and fusses. The sight causes his breath to catch in his throat. Her dark pink, fluid covered skin is being cleaned off as he takes the instrument to cut the cord. After, he hands it back to the nurse, Dr. Ortega wraps the baby in a soft blanket before she stands and hands her to Thomas. 

The moment he cradles his small daughter, he swallows as his eyes blur from the unshed tears swelling in his eyes. As soon as he holds her, she settles down and he walks back to Stephanie’s side. Before giving his daughter to her mother, he gently presses a kiss to her brow, closing his eyes. Her tiny body is so light and so fragile, his hands gently hold her and place her on his wife’s chest. 

“She’s so beautiful, Thomas.” Tears fall down her cheeks again and he hastily wipes them away before she snuggles against their daughter. “Hello my little sweetie. You’re earlier than we expected but your daddy and I couldn’t be any happier to meet you.”

He sits on the edge of her bed, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as he rests his head on hers. He extends a finger and softly caresses the girl’s soft cheek as her mouth opens and closes, her eyes trying to open but she starts to cry again. 

“My little darling, it is alright. Your parents are here.”

As they both speak to their daughter, she settles back down and cuddles into Stephanie, causing Thomas to look at them both with a loving smile. 

He leans down and kisses his daughter and then his wife before whispering, “I love you both beyond words.”

After what seemed like only a few minutes, Thomas watches their daughter be taken for a check and he steps away from Stephanie’s side as they begin to clean her up. That’s when the serious truth hits them both. 

“Dr. Ortega will come back and explain where your baby is in the developmental stage. Most babies who are born at only thirty weeks will have to stay in the NICU for awhile. But, she seems really healthy.”

The nurse continues to explain what happens with “preemie” babies. The lungs and vital organs aren’t fully developed yet, their eyes open, but lights and loud noises are uncomfortable for them. But, thankfully, her small body can control her temperature and she most likely won’t need to be in an incubator. 

After the nurse leaves and Stephanie is cleaned up and resting, Thomas just sits next to her, his mind racing with worries about their daughter. She can see his jaw is tight and his eyes are narrowed as he stares at the blanket covering her body so she starts to run her fingers through his hair. 

“How are you?”

The sound of her voice, and her loving touch pulls his focus away from the what ifs. 

“I am beyond grateful you both are alright. I am simply curious about what her future holds now.” He then frowns and shakes his head, “I apologize, my selfishness took over my thoughts. Are you alright?”

Her smile, although tired, holds a glow to it he had not seen before. Something tells him it’s a new addition along with their daughter. 

“I’m so happy she’s here. We got to hold her, Thomas. We got to kiss her. I can’t wait until we can take her home.” His brows furrow in concern at her excitement, so she continues. “Just remember, if she gets our stubbornness, she will be just fine. Besides, Nurse Stevenson said babies born at thirty weeks have really, really good chances of survival.”

He nods, somewhat appeased by her factual statements. He knew if their daughter was anything like her mother, she would have quite a stubborn side. 

_ The evening after their daughter’s birth… _

“She is doing wonderful. It seems her lungs are more developed than we would have thought at her age and she is taking the feeding tubes really well, as well as sucking on a pacifier well. I believe she can go home in the next two to three weeks.” Dr. Ortega gives the elated couple a warm smile. 

“You mean it? She could go home sooner than we thought?” Stephanie’s excitement draws a broad smile to Thomas’ face. 

“I do. She’s a strong little girl.” After she talks about the stay a bit longer, she starts to go head out, but then turns back. “By the way, the paperwork for her birth certificate should be here soon. You didn’t give me a name for her so I thought I’d let you know you will need to decide soon.”

After a smile and a wave, the woman heads out and Stephanie tugs on Thomas’ hand. 

“Can you believe it? She’s going to come home sooner than we thought.”

He chuckles quietly at her pure joy and leans down to kiss you ever so gently. 

“She has her mother’s stubbornness and strength.” He kisses her once more after she playfully shoves his chest weakly. 

“I am not any more stubborn than you.” At his raised eyebrow she giggles. “We are both stubborn, just admit it.”

He shakes his head and looks towards the door, wanting to see their child again. “Would you like to go see her? And finalize which name we will choose?”

They had three names on their minds for quite some time after they learned they were having a girl. Amelia Rose, Elizabeth Ann, or Tiffany Dawn. But Stephanie knew which name fit her.

“Amelia.” She begins to sit up with assistance from him and he adjusts her gown before moving to get the robe hanging on the door for her. When he helps her stand, he slips the robe over her and ties the belt. “I think it fits her perfectly.”

As she loops her arm around his, leaning into him for support, her eyes look up to him for an answer. Soon though, his smile gives it away. 

“Amelia Rose Hunt. I believe it is perfect. Much like herself and her mother.” 

They walk through the halls, basking in the happiness their little girl has already brought them. Once they get to the NICU, it isn’t difficult for them to spot their baby, even before the nurse leads them to her. She’s wrapped in a soft pink blanket, swaddled and sleeping with a feeding tube in her. Thomas frowns when he sees that, he wishes she didn’t need anything like that. He can’t imagine how much she must’ve cried and fussed when they put it in her. 

Softly, he strokes her head with his fingers, smiling when he sees her little arms start to move under her blanket. Stephanie plasters herself to his side, wiping a tear quickly as she watches how gentle he is with Amelia. 

He picks up her card with her information and uses the marker to write her name before they both look over the information. She only weighs three pounds and four ounces and is seventeen inches long. As they stare at her, she stirs and starts to open her eyes, but begins to whimper. 

“Pick her up, Thomas.” Stephanie grins at him in reassurance and watches as he picks their daughter up. 

He holds her perfectly, but she can see his embrace is already one of comfort for little Amelia, just like it is for Steph. She moves to his side again and leans her head against his shoulder as he cradles their daughter. She rubs Amelia’s arm through the blanket as the baby begins to settle down again. Thomas turns, allowing his wife easier access to the child and together, they look down at her in awe. Even though she is premature, Stephanie can see Thomas’ mouth and nose. She can even frown like Thomas. 

When his wife giggles next to him, he looks down at her, arching a brow in question. 

“She already looks like you and can frown just like you.”

His lips fall into a frown at that detail, but when he sees it, he chuckles and shakes his head. 

“It appears she does. Perhaps that will ward off any boys. Although, I highly doubt with your beauty in the mix it will.” He smirks and makes a show of looking at her which causes her to laugh.

“Please. Don’t look at me like that. I know I look like…”

“Someone who just had another human?” He looks at her pointedly. 

“Well, yeah.”

A sheepish laugh escapes her and her cheeks color some under his scrutinizing gaze. 

“You glow with a mother’s love and I am quite certain I could never do what you did to bring our daughter into this world. In my eyes, you are beyond brave, beyond strong, and beyond beautiful and I am the proudest man in the world, no doubt.” 

One of her arms snakes around his waist, giving him a tight side hug before she reaches up and kisses his cheek softly. 

“I don’t know what I did to get so lucky.” 

They continue to gaze at their daughter in adoration as she sleeps, snuggled into her father’s arms. As time ticks on, neither pay mind to the clock as they bask in the new presence that will be the center of their universe for the rest of their lives now. 


End file.
